Kaede
Kaede '''was the Selector of Layla during the second round of Selector Battles in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance Kaede is a teenage girl who appears to be in her mid-teens. She has long brown hair and purple eyes, and often wore her hair in pigtails. Kaede also had a beauty mark on her chin. Kaede wore a pink cardigan with a brown and white dress underneath. Personality Kaede had a self-deprecating personality. She had a lot of inner darkness and appeared to have came from an abusive background as she thinks that everyone is out to blame her. Being shy and sensitive, these qualities made her susceptible to Layla's manipulations. As a result, Kaede developed a hatred for the people in the world around her, enough so that she wanted them to disappear.. Background Kaede '''was a Selector during the second round of Selector Battles in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. She was Layla's selector, however, she lost all her coins and was replaced by her LRIG prior to Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS Kaede did not appear in Lostorage incited WIXOSS, however, she was active as an Selector during this time. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS - Missing Link- In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -Missing Link-, we find more about Kaede's backstory in one Kiyoi's flashbacks. During the second round of Selector Battles, Kaede was one of the Selectors chosen by the LRIG of the Beginning. During one afternoon (6 months prior to Lostorage conflated WIXOSS), she got into a battle with Kiyoi Mizushima. Kiyoi explains that she was only preoccupied with reaching Kou Satomi at that time, so she was going to let Kaede win, as she only had one coin left. As Kaede was panicking because she was about to lose, her LRIG, Layla suddenly turned and started taunting and egging her Selector on. Making comments like "You're seriously about to lose now" and "Stop acting like a frightened kitten" and states that she should just make everyone disappear. just like she wants. As Layla continues egging her on that she should beat them into submission, Kiyoi notices a black hole opening up in the girl's stomach. As the girl starts to believe it, darkness starts to leak out of the hole and engulfs Layla's Selector until she becomes possessed by it. Layla's Selector then orders her to grow and uses her Coin Bet Skill "Doping" to launch an attack on Kiyoi. As the attack hits, Layla starts to beat Piruluk into submission, however, soon starts taking damage the longer the fight goes on. Seeing this, Kiyoi realizes that Piruluk will disappear soon, as a darkness-fueled Layla launches a final punch on Piruluk before being mysteriously rebounded back to her platform. As the darkness fades from around the girl, a collapsed Layla smiles at her dazed Selector and states that "It's fine." Immediately after, her Selector disappears having lost the battle (because of the damage reflected back at Layla) and the world reverts back to reality. Back in reality, Kiyoi watches with non-amusement as Layla takes control of her Selector's body and stands up. Layla excitedly remarks that she got her hands on her Selector's body and remarks that she managed to make her Selector incredibly vulgar at the end. Layla then waves goodbye to Kiyoi and the flashback ends with Kiyoi remarking that the girl's LRIG had managed to get control of that girl's heart, not just luring her into battles, but even the darkness that had laid dormant within her heart. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS For the most part of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Layla occupies Kaede's body up until the last episode. At the end of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, after Kiyoi permanently ends the Selector Battles, Kaede is shown to have been returned to her body. Relationships Layla Layla was Kaede's LRIG who at first appeared to be Kaede's friend, but then worked her through the cracks in Kaede's broken heart to take advantage of her. She then completely manipulated Kaede's heart and mind to make her a pawn, and then, forced her to lose battles so that she could claim her body. Layla labelled Kaede "a disgusting woman." Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi was Kaede's last opponent before she lost her last coin and body to her LRIG. Since Kaede only had one coin left, Kiyoi was about to let her win, however, Layla prevented that opportunity. Play-Style Deck Kaede uses a Red Doping Deck with Layla as her LRIG. Trivia Gallery DcmFkljVAAIhvGz.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector